Lily's Bookshop
by Erase Away
Summary: AU In Lily's Bookshop,there's much more than meets the eye. Quiet cashiers who throw coffees, pink haired stalkers and obnoxious blonde customers. Come join the fun! SasuNaru
1. Intro

Hey Kids!  
I've finally got the prologue of this right. This story has been in my head for weeks before I actually wrote it. I hope you like it as much as I do. Anyway, I was reading the Stats for my first one shot and I was like Woah! 262 hits?! That's like amazing. On fictionpress getting more than 100 is an honor. I feel happy that so many people have read it and I would love to hear from more of the readers.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He had to deal with a particularly annoying customer who insisted on getting the copy of a book at the very back of the shelf. She wouldn't take the one at the front because "people's dirty fingers, which are full of germs, touched it". There were at least ten hardcover copies of the heavy encyclopedia of Science Fiction and the picky woman wanted the very last one in the back. Sasuke felt like throwing those copies at the stupid woman, but because he mostly liked his job, he settled for glaring at her. The woman wasn't very happy either. She returned Sasuke's glare in full force the whole time at the cash register. When Sasuke finally gritted out a " Have a nice day..." She departed with a humph. While walking out the store, the woman discreetly rubbed her eyes. That boy had a death glare...

--

Lily's Bookshop was a quaint little bookstore with a cafe near the sprawling edges of Konoha city. Customers were often regulars who frequently sat there reading for hours. Lily, who was actually the owner can often be seen talking to the customers, discussing the merits of a particularly interesting title. Here, Sasuke worked part-time on weekdays, full time on weekends. He was a college student trying to meet the demands of everyday life. He was rich. Or rather, his family was. Unfortunately for him, he had been disowned when they found out about his sexuality preference. So, Sasuke left the prestigious Uchiha line and became his own individual. He was, by nature, a loner and he stayed that way. No friends, no family, not even a casual acquaintance, but Sasuke was mostly content on living his life that way.  
Mostly.


	2. That Cute Cashier

I'm uploading Chapter 2 today just because the intro was too short. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Kishimato Masashi. I don't want flames about that.

Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto did not like to read. Unless you counted his mangas and comic books, he was not an avid reader. Yet somehow, his friend Sakura managed to drag him into some stupid little bookstore in the middle of nowhere. 

"Naruto! Come on!" Sakura called out.  
Naruto pouted. " Sakura! You know how I feel about books. Why couldn't you have gotten someone else to go with you? Like Ino or Shikamaru? They both read more than me."  
"Everyone else is busy Naruto. Just deal with it. Besides it will be good for you to pick up a real book." Sakura sighed. She would've gone by herself if she knew this area. But, she didn't and now ended up with Naruto; who was cool but not the type you would want to go to a bookstore with.  
"Fine. But you owe me ramen at Ichiraku's." Naruto said.  
"It's always ramen with you... Come on." With that, Sakura took his hand and half pulled him into the small store, Lily's Bookshop.

Sasuke was not having a good day. The woman who had made him move ten encyclopedias last week came back again, this time she threw a fit about the coffee he served.  
_"Excuse me."_

" Yes? How can I help you?"

" It's this coffee. The taste is absolutely horrid. It's too sweet and the brew is too strong. I want you to go make me another one!"

"Ma'am. Our coffee is made the same for everyone. We can't brew it special, just for you."

" Why not? I'm the customer. Isn't the customer always first?"

" Not when they're being a major bitch." Sasuke didn't mean to call her a bitch. But her rude demands were getting on his nerves and he still remembered those encyclopedias.

" Agh! Excuse me?! Listen up, young man! I want my coffee brewed just right. If you get me one now, I won't talk to your manager. Otherwise, you just might be out of a job."

"Fine. Go talk to her. I'm not making a coffee for you." Sasuke glared at her. Everything was perfectly fine today until she ruined it.

"You little bastard! I will make sure you won't have this job by the end of today." The woman humphed and stood up. As she marched towards the cafe counter to get Kakashi, the manager; Sasuke cracked. Oh how he hated that woman. He picked up the barely drunken coffee and aimed for the woman's head. With a loud splash it hit her, right on the mark and drenched her expensive looking clothes. The woman shrieked, while the other customers looked on with interest. They all liked Sasuke. He was such a nice, quiet boy. That snob deserved it for being uppity and picky.  
"Ugh! YOU! I'll...I'll...!"

"Never come back here again?" Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke was lucky that Kakashi was a lazy ass manager who never showed up on time. The woman never found him because he was probably still at home, sleeping. None of the other employees were willing to help her. Gaara, who worked as the assistant manager, actually liked Sasuke and ignored the stupid woman. Temari sent her to Kankuro, who made the coffees and the desserts in the cafe part. Kankuro didn't like his coffee being insulted and went in a rage. He scared the woman so bad that she ran out. Even though Sasuke wasn't punished for throwing coffee on a customer. His Saturday morning was considered ruined, which put him a in a very irritable mood. No one's pretty when they're irritable, but Sasuke takes it to a whole other level. When Naruto and Sakura walked into the bookstore, he was already fuming.

Sakura immediately fell in love with the bookshop. It was painted a muted yellow with a light orange trim. There were plush leather seats in the cafe area and the aroma of coffee and sweets was everywhere. Soft jazz music tinkled in the background as people read and sipped their drinks. It was just her type of store, not to mention that really hot guy at the cash register.

Naruto thought the store was pretty neat. He liked the orange splashes and the delicious smell of food. The music was cool, the people seemed nice. _If they sold comics here, I would love this place.  
_Suddenly he noticed Sakura was pulling him. She had that glint in her eyes again, which meant...she's found a cute guy. Naruto sighed. _And here I thought she came for a book._

_  
_"Neh...Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I thought we were here to get that new book you wanted. Parry Hotter or something like that?"

"Naruto. It's Harry Potter and yes I came to buy it. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have that look in your eyes again."

"What look?"

"The look you get when you spot a cute guy and you're after him."

_Dammit. Naruto knows me too well...Though... Hm...maybe I can make this work._ Sakura thought.  
"Ok...you got me. But I'm going to buy the book as well. I'll just need "help". That's all."

"What are you going to make me do this time?" Naruto looked at her suspiciously.

_Dammit. He really does know me too well.  
_"Naruto! What would make you say that? Why would I take advantage of one of my best friends to get a guy?"

"Remember the time where you made me pretend to drown at the beach, so the lifeguard would see you saving me? And I almost drowned?!"

"Um...um..."

"Look Sakura. There's no way I'm helping you. I don't want to die yet. I'm only 20."

"Um...a month worth of ramen! Will that be worth it?! Honestly, this time you won't get hurt!" Sakura said.

" Two months and it's a deal!" Naruto grinned at her.

_I'm going to be broke..._  
"Fine. Ok so here's what you have to do..."

**Crash!**  
Sasuke's head shot up from his stupor. _What was that?!_ He began to run towards where the sound came from, the non-fiction section in the very back of the store.  
"Oi Sasuke! Need any help?" Temari yelled as she brought in the newest shipment.  
"I should be able to handle it." He yelled back.

Arriving in the back, he was faced with a heap of books about animal species and a heavy bookshelf on top of it. A pink haired girl was standing next to it, looking very worried. He thought he heard a moan coming from the pile of books, but he wasn't sure.  
"You've got to help me!!! My friend was reaching for a book when somehow the whole bookshelf fell! It fell right on top of him! Please!" The girl ran towards him and immediately started tugging on his arm.

_This really wasn't his day..._Sasuke thought. Should he go ask Gaara and the others to come over? Probably. He wasn't that strong. But it turned out that Sasuke didn't need to get the others because the crash had caused a giant commotion and everyone already came to see what had happened.  
" You've got to save him!" The girl cried. She was still holding on to his arm. He shrugged her off and ran to the heap. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro followed him.

It took them twenty minutes to move all the books and that huge bookcase. At the bottom they found a very disheveled and seemingly in pain, blonde haired guy. He was good looking. Too good looking. Sasuke nearly blushed. By then, someone had called an ambulance and the paramedics rushed in, putting the boy on a stretcher. They talked to the pink haired girl and then came over to Sasuke.

"We need someone from the store here to come along and tell the kid's guardian to verify what happened." The paramedic told him.  
Sasuke nodded numbly and just went along with Pink onto the ambulance.

_This was a very bad Saturday._ He decided.

* * *

So? What did you think? Hate it? Love it? So so?  
I would love to hear from my readers and as this is my first long term project, I would need a lot of critique. 


End file.
